


Radio

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challenge so kindly given me by Aramirandme81 from her One Word at a Time series. </p>
<p>The word was radio, the line; “Now officer, what I want you to do is go back to your car get on the radio and let the station know that it was just kids shooting of fireworks in the ally and they promise not to do it again. Can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>Which is the first line in the story,</p>
<p>Now, when all Anders has to do is to tell the officer this, what could possibly go wrong? </p>
<p>Big thanks as always to Aramirandme81 for allowing me to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



Radio

 

“Now officer, what I want you to do is go back to your car get on the radio and let the station know that it was just kids shooting of fireworks in the ally and they promise not to do it again. Can you do that for me?” Anders says slowly, carefully, trying to get the words right while Mike and Ty are watching him worriedly and Axl is just looking scared.

 

Trust Collin to do something like that, pissed about Ty and Eva he sent some goons to attack the brothers, only it didn’t work.

 

It didn’t work because Collin obviously didn’t tell them who they were dealing with.

 

_“We’re going to have so much fun with you,” one of them leered. “Get a bit of money, I bet you got some, and so much fun messing you up, pretty face,” he grins towards Anders._

_Axl is looking furious, Ty’s eyes burning with cold fire. Mike isn’t really worried, he’s sure he can take them, and Anders is half hiding behind his bigger brother. He’s counting on Mike to protect him, counting on Mike still caring that much about him, in spite of all the friction between them._

_“You really don’t know who you’re dealing with,” Mike grins._

_“Oh, I bet we can take you man,” the brute replies and Mike smiles wider._

_“I’ll take that bet,” he grins._

 

After that, the rest is easy for Mike, he hardly have to do anything, but he forgot about the bet not including his brothers. One of them pulls a gun, and Mike barely has the time to shift his priority before the gun is brought to bear on Axl and Anders.

 

When the hired crooks runs off there are sirens in the distance and they know the gunfire have attracted the police.

 

“Take care of it Anders,” Mike snaps. “Tell them some shit and make sure they don’t report what really happened.” ¨

  
Anders nods, and it’s only when he goes up to the police that Mike realizes something is wrong. Anders is slightly unsteady on his feet, a dazed look on his face and a red swelling along his jaw.

 

“You want me to go back to my bar and get on the ratio and let the ration know that I was just bids hooting of dire works in the rally, and they surmise not to do it again,” the officer repeats and Anders shakes his head in frustration.

 

As he repeats his request the officer nods happily, “I’ll get back far and get on my stadium and let the creation know it was just fibs looting of hired works in the Sally, and they hurries not to do it again,”

 

“Oh shit,” Ty groans.

 

“This is not good,” Mike groans. “Anders, focus!”

 

Nodding Anders tries again.

 

“I’ll set back car and get on mystery and lead the generation indoors that it was just ribs workers in the tally, and the berries won’t do it again,” the officer repeats happily and Anders is looking worried as well as annoyed.

 

“This won’t work,” Ty hisses to Mike who nods.

 

“Anders, new plan,” Mike urges. He is not sure what the new plan will be, but they certainly need one.

 

Anders acknowledges him with a glance, focusing. “Do what he says,” he pours all his power into those words, and points at Mike who grins as the officer turns towards him . Anders’ instructions had been sound, it was only the delivery that was flawed so Mike have no trouble getting the officer to co-operate.

 

“Next time it would help if you didn’t get punched in the face,” Mike grins teasingly at his brother when they are alone again. “Makes it hard to get any use out of you.”

 

Anders flips him off with a glare, making him grin as he heads over to Ty. Ty at first is surprised when Anders leans against him, dropping his head to his chest, but with a chuckle he lifts his hands to his face. His cold hands eases the pain and Anders sighs gratefully.

 

“Thanks,” he manages.

 

“You should’ve done that before you tried to talk to that officer,” Mike grins, putting an arm around his shoulder. “No telling what you would’ve sent that poor guy off to do in the end.”

 

Anders shrugs, you can’t succeed every time.

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry, and urges everone to read both One Word at a Time, and the Christmas series by Aramirandme81


End file.
